


Harry Potter and the master of death

by Thelmazer1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, My First AO3 Post, NBWDLM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelmazer1/pseuds/Thelmazer1
Summary: Harry or hadrian potter has returned to his past to corect his mistakes. this is the story of the shenanigans that occur
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Hadrian Potter had had enough. 

He went through so much pain and suffering that people shouldn't suffer until they are very old. 

He had lost his parents and his friends all because of a war between him and Voldemort. 

He had lost Neville his best friend and god brother just because he destroyed Voldemort's last horcrux, his snake, Nagini. 

He lost Ron and Hermione because of two stray curses from Bellatrix Lestrange. 

He planned on dying by going through the Veil of Death. 

It used to be used as a mass execution method but the Ministry stopped using it because they had discovered Azkaban and its dementors at the start of the 17th Century. 

Hadrian jumped through the Veil that separated the living from the dead. 

He woke up after that on the floor in a place that was white just like the place he had seen Dumbledore in before. 

This time, however, there were four people in front of him. 

Two of them he could easily name and they were his parents. 

But the two on the left he did not recognise at all. 

He ran to his parents but was surprised when he went straight through them. 

"Hadrian you're not dead because there are many things that need to change because you have not met your correct fate." 

His mother told him. 

Hadrian looked to his father. 

"You are going to be given a second chance to meet your fate and it's because of the people you stayed around you never completed it." 

Then the man, who Hadrian didn't recognise, began to talk. 

"Mr Potter due to your parents request to give you a second chance I have decided to grant that to you.I am Death and you are the Master of Death because the Deathly Hallows are yours and have been for thousands of years." 

That part had confused Hadrian.He knew that his ancestor Ignotus Peverell had claimed the Invisibility Cloak from Death. 

But his granddaughter Iolanthe Potter née Peverell married to Hadrian Potter I in the 12th Century and that meant that the Hallows were about 700-800 years old. 

Hadrian turned to Death so he could get a better explanation to what he was thinking. 

"The Hallows on Earth, well, aren't the real Hallows." 

Hadrian's eyes bulged at that. 

'So there is another set of Hallows?!' 

Death read Hadrian's mind and knew what he thought. 

"Yes, The real Hallows will be given to you and I will bond them to your blood.No matter how powerful a wizard or witch is, they will never be able to take your Hallows away because you are the True Master of Death.However by reviving you, you will need to pay a price." 

'And what would that be?' 

Hadrian thought because he was finding it quite hard to believe everything he had heard. 

The woman to the left of Death began to speak. 

"You will lose your voice.But there is another way to speak without it and that is through the gift of Voice Projection.I will send you back into time because Lord Time has gifted me the ability to temporarily send you back 16 years. 

I am Lady Fate and I did not like what was happening to you because of that blasted prophecy.But before you do that Lord Death wants you to train with your True Hallows because if you do not, you will die, to put it simply. 

You will train in a time chamber for the next week and then I will remove all the magical blocks that were placed onto you and all the potion effects and the Obliviates performed on you over the last seven years." 

Hadrian's eyes widened after that. 

Who would Obliviate him? 

He knew Lockhart had tried to, key term being tried to, but he couldn't think of anybody. 

Regarding the potion effects he had an idea but it could be a false accusation against the person or people he thought to have done it. 

Hadrian nodded and then he spent the next week under time dilation. 

In the time chamber, 10 years had gone by. 

Due to the 10 years spent inside, Hadrian had changed so much. 

When Lady Fate went to check up on him with Lily and James they could feel his aura from hundreds of metres away. 

Hadrian was suppressing his magical power because when he did return to the past, Dumbledore would try to manipulate him to turn to the 'Light'. 

He knew from Death that Dumbledore was a manipulative old bitch who could jump off the roof of Hogwarts for all he cared. 

Hadrian despised the man after Death told him the truth about Dumbledore and how badly he got tricked into following that prick. 

Death thought it was time to send him back and after he gave his farewell to everyone using Voice Projection because he had lost his voice as payment to Death, Lady Fate snapped her finger and Hadrian disappeared. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Voldemort in front of him. 

He saw that Voldemort was hesitating in killing him. 

He looked at his eyes and they were slightly glazed over and in the corner he had seen Dumbledore who was using the other Invisibility Cloak hiding in a corner. 

Hadrian could see through the cloak Dumbledore was using, it was part of the training he had to do. 

He removed the curse from Voldemort. 

He broke through Voldemort's Occlumency shields and gave him a message. 

'Shoot the curse! I won't die!' 

While Hadrian was in the Dark Lord's mind he found out his whole history in minutes. 

He found out that the Dark Lord was his first cousin because his mother was part of the Gaunt and Peverell families and she was his aunt. 

Since Hadrian saw Voldemort's glazed over earlier, he knew Dumbledore was the one to cast the Imperius and meant that he wanted the Potters to die. 

But this time Hadrian was aware of the differences and when he told the Dark Lord to kill him, Voldemort looked at him as if he had grown a second head. 

He used passive Legilimency to send Hadrian a message. 

'Why?' 

Hadrian then sent him the memories of his past life and Voldemort gave a mental nod and then shot the curse at Hadrian. 

But this time the Dark Lord's curse did not accidentally split instead the Dark Lord thought it to be better to create an illusion he did so because he knew from Hadrian that Dumbledore was in the corner hiding under the cloak. 

The Dark Lord gave a small smile to Hadrian before he left the room. 

Dumbledore pretended to have just entered the room and picked Hadrian up and disapparated to Privet Drive. 

He left thinking his plan would fulfil itself from there but he didn't notice Hadrian disappear into the shadows, an ability Death taught him. 

Dumbledore was arrogant and Hadrian would use that against him to defeat him because he knew that Voldemort was not the real Dark Lord and that it was actually Dumbledore who was the Dark Lord that Hadrian was to defeat. 

Hadrian was named the Boy-Who-Lived that same day and he disappeared to Potter Manor which was thought to have been destroyed with the deaths of Charlus and Dorea Potter née Black. 

From there he practiced magic, learning from all the books and tomes of Potter Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the goblins and makes friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it looks very choppy right now but i promise that after chapter five the format should be different.

Ever since the age of one, Hadrian was a prodigy in magic. 

There was no denying that as it was simply a fact. 

At his young age he had a magical core half the size of an average adult wizard. 

It only would become increasingly powerful as he aged. 

At the age of five Hadrian went to Gringott's to claim his Heir status for the Potter family. 

At age eleven he would be able to claim the Lordship of his House. 

When he went to Gringott's he had found out Dumbledore had been stealing money from him and what was worse was that he gave the money to other people. 

Like the Weasleys and a girl named Hermione Granger. 

He demanded that his money was returned to him but the Weasleys had spent most of their money and the only way they would be able to repay Hadrian was through a life debt. 

It was not just Molly Weasley but it was also Ron and Ginny. 

Three people who he had thought he could trust but now he knew better. 

The money Dumbledore stole from Hadrian was easily taken back but he gave the goblins 5 percent of the money. 

The goblins accepted the money and decided they would make Hadrian a Goblin General if he could pass the trials that they would give him. 

Hadrian accepted one because it was an honour to be a Goblin General, more so than a Goblin Friend, and two because it would essentially give anyone that Hadrian wants protected given protection from a Goblin Rebellion. 

There were three trials Hadrian had to complete and each were much more dangerous than the last. 

Hadrian had to fight a magical beast. 

A breed of Dragon that the Goblins has helped create. 

It was a breed between Hungarian Horntail and Peruvian Vipertooth. 

Hadrian was given a choice for a weapon that he would want to wield if he ended up surviving against the beasts. 

He created a sword similar to Gryffindor's where it would absorb the abilities of a beast. 

He called it Convertens Aestum 

If Hadrian ended up defeating the dragon it would give his sword the ability to use fire. 

All he had to do was say which ability he wanted to use at the present time but that was only if he beat the dragon. 

The chains that held the dragon to the ground were released. 

The dragon flew at Hadrian and was in front of him in two seconds. 

"Shit..." 

Hadrian said through Voice Projection. 

The dragon swiped its claw at Hadrian who disappeared in a silent pop. 

He appeared on the other side of the arena. 

The dragon turned around and flew at Hadrian at the speed of lightning. 

Hadrian transfigured his sword into a spear and put piercing charms on it. 

The dragon opened its mouth the second Hadrian threw the spear. 

The dragon fell to the ground a second later, the bottom half of its body was severed. 

It's limbs twitched and it groaned in pain. 

Hadrian sat on the floor gasping. 

He thought he was about to die but he didn't because his plan ended up working. 

Most of the goblins cheered for Hadrian's victory and some were in awe. 

Hadrian summoned the spear and transfigured it back into the sword. 

He fell to the floor after fighting the dragon. 

'I guess the story of me fighting a dragon at age five is true now.' 

Hadrian thought to himself. 

He would not gain his full magical capabilities until the day he turned eleven. 

So until then he would just have to cope with the fact that he would be magically exhausted. 

They gave him a few potions to regenerate his energy and after a few minutes, Hadrian was ready for the second task. 

The next task was to fight a Basilisk. 

Hadrian started out by blinding the basilisk which he did with relative ease due to the fire ability of his sword. 

The basilisk screeched in pain and opened its mouth when it did so. 

Hadrian took this as his opportunity and threw his sword into its mouth and it exploded through the other side of the basilisk's head. 

Hadrian looked around at his goblin audience. 

He saw that half of them had fainted. 

Then they brought in the last magical creature...the legendary Nundu. 

He saw how there were hundreds of goblins escorting the magical beast in and they were struggling. 

The Nundu then caught sight of Hadrian and ran as fast as it could. 

Hadrian jumped over the beast who looked as if it was expecting this and turned around and when it was about to eat Hadrian, it fell to the ground. 

Hadrian was behind the beast and in front of it at the same time. 

He had created a clone of himself so he could do more damage to the Nundu because he knew that right now with his current magical power he wouldn't be able to defeat a Nundu on his own. 

It doubled his power in a way. 

Hadrian's clone used the flame version of the sword whilst Hadrian used the basilisk venom coated sword. 

He cut the Nundu's head clean off. 

He fell to the ground exhausted. 

The goblins were sufficiently impressed with their new general. 

They were happy enough when they saw Hadrian defeat the dragon that they had bred. 

They were even more shocked when they saw Hadrian kill the King of the Serpents. 

However when Hadrian killed the Nundu, over half of the goblins fainted. 

It took about seventy-five of the most powerful goblins to defeat a Nundu. 

The Nundu was known for the damage it could leave. 

After all, it was infamous for destroying whole villages and it took one hundred adult wizards who were fully trained to even subdue a Nundu long enough to put it into a cage. 

Nundu's, even with their power and might, were nearly extinct. 

They had been hunted by wizards and witches because of the damage they left to villages. 

Gringott's only had one Nundu that was theirs personally and the one Hadrian killed was the last one. 

They only had the beast because it would protect the ancient vaults that resided deep in Gringott's. 

That was not to say that they did not have Nundu's elsewhere because they knew for a fact that ancient vaults like Potter,Emrys,Le Fey,Black and Peverell, to name a few, had Nundu's inside their vaults and they were loyal to only those who were part of the family. 

Unless the Lord or Heir of that House hated that person, they would not be harmed. 

The Weasleys were a cadet line of the Blacks due to the marriage of Cedrella Weasley née Black to Septimus Weasley. 

Unless Hadrian or Sirius said otherwise they would not be harmed by the Nundu's that reside in the Black Family Vault. 

However, since Hadrian the Heir hated Ron,Ginny and Molly they would not be allowed to see the Vault. 

But Bill,Charlie,Fred,George and Arthur would be allowed because Hadrian had no hate or anything against them. 

Hadrian had made a plan to take Pettigrew from the Weasley's home. 

He would go at a time when they would be eating. 

After taking a rest, he would go and take the filthy rat so he could free Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wormtail is caught

After Hadrian woke up from his rest, he apparated to the Burrow. 

He cast a disillusionment charm on himself and silencing charms on the soles of his shoes. 

Now he would be both invisible and silent. 

He climbed up to where the window that lead to Percy's room. 

"Lunch is ready!" 

Percy left the room. 

Hadrian heard the loud steps that came from Ron's room. 

Hadrian opened the window and found Pettigrew in a cage. 

He stunned the rat and opened the cage. 

He then apparated to The Ministry to Madame Bones' Office. 

He entered the office where he was met by Madame Bones. 

"Madame Bones?" 

Regent Bones looked at Hadrian with curiosity in her eyes. 

"Yes?" 

She waited for Hadrian to answer. 

"I have evidence that a man in Azkaban has been wrongfully convicted." 

Amelia narrowed her eyes. 

If what Hadrian had just told her was true, then she would have a lot to say to the person or people who allowed this to happen. 

"And who is this man?" 

She asked the green eyed boy. 

"Sirius Black.He was not my parent's Secret Keeper, it was Pettigrew and he is alive." 

Hadrian showed Amelia the rat that was still stunned. 

He used the Animagus Revealing charm on the rat and it turned into Peter Pettigrew. 

Amelia gasped in shock. 

Sirius and Amelia had been engaged in the year of 1979 and had intentions of marrying when the war had ended. 

But it never came to be because Sirius was sent to Azkaban. 

Sirius was a Senior Auror and Amelia had been a Junior Auror at the time, she tried to convince her seniors that Sirius was innocent and he wouldn't be involved in the murder of the Potters. 

However her attempts were futile and no one listened to her. 

She had no clue that Sirius had not received a trial and if she knew she would've been fighting to get him one. 

"Thank you for showing me this Hadrian.I will call an emergency Wizengamot Meeting immediately.You will be in a separate room with the other Heirs of the families of the Wizengamot.I might bring you in so you can testify for Sirius if need be." 

Hadrian nodded and left the room, leaving Amelia with Peter Pettigrew. 

She cast blocks on Pettigrew's magic and turned him back into his Animagus. 

She put him into a cage and charmed the cage so Peter could not escape from the cage. 

She also took some Veritaserum with her, so she could hear the truth from both Sirius and Peter and find out what had really happened. 

After sending a notice to all the members of the Wizengamot, Amelia waited for the Lords and Ladies to arrive. 

They arrived after five minutes, knowing this would be a very important meeting. 

"Madame Bones may we know why you have called the whole of this august body for an emergency Wizengamot meeting?" 

Dumbledore asked the Regent of the Bones Family. 

"I have found out that a Senior Auror had been thrown into Azkaban five years ago.He has been believed to be a mass murderer, believed in killing sixteen people.Thirteen of these deaths were Muggles and the other three were friends and family. 

If you haven't caught on yet, I am talking about Lord Sirius Black." 

The whole of the Wizengamot were outraged. 

"Madame Bones it has been proven that Black was a criminal.He destroyed Pettigrew and was a loyal Death Eater for You-Know-Who." 

Meanwhile in the other room 

The Heirs of the members of the Wizengamot were in a separate room. 

They began discussing what they thought the meeting was about. 

Hadrian saw Draco who had Pansy following him around like she had nothing better to do. 

Draco thought that it would be good to try and gain power over some of the Heirs. 

Hadrian thought that was a good idea because it would show them who to follow but Hadrian couldn't allow that to happen. 

He just waited for Draco to say something wrong in his 'quest to gaining political power'. 

Draco mentioned the fact that he was Heir Black which was a Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black which held a higher position on the Wizengamot than any of the other Heirs barring Potter and Greengrass who were also Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. 

"That's where you are wrong Heir Malfoy!" 

Hadrian decided to jump into Draco's speech. 

The blonde haired boy glared at Hadrian. 

"You have gotten your facts wrong, you are not Heir Black because Sirius Black is the Lord of House Black and even though your mother is a member of House Black she is not the only one. 

Right now in the Wizengamot, Regent Bones has gotten a trial for Lord Black and I have found evidence that he is innocent.Peter Pettigrew is alive and has been sent to Azkaban." 

The blonde was still glaring at Hadrian. 

"And who are you to tell me that I am not Heir Black?!" 

Draco bellowed. 

"Hadrian James Sirius Potter.Heir Potter-Peverell-Black.My grandmother was Dorea Potter, your mother's great aunt.Great Grandfather Cygnus had five children, your Great Grandfather Pollux being the oldest, Great Aunt Cassiopeia is a Magizoologist, Great Uncle Marius is a Squib and my grandmother was the youngest. 

Your mother, your aunts Andromeda Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange are my second cousins as are Sirius and Regulus.With that in mind, we can work out who the true Heir is. 

Bellatrix, she is incarcerated and is a lady.Heir rights go to the men.Andromeda, she was disowned for marrying a believed Muggleborn when in actual fact that 'Muggleborn' was an American Pureblood from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Tonks.Your mother is the only one who was not incarcerated or disowned but she is a woman and therefore can't become Lady of the House. 

Sirius was innocent yet he was taken to Azkaban but since he was never legally incarcerated and never given a trial he still had rights to become Lord of the House.Lord Arcturus had made Sirius the Lord a week prior to his death which was two and half years ago.Regulus died due to him defying the Dark Lord to destroy an artefact of his in 1979.He died due to a swarm of Inferi. 

Sirius is also my godfather, Oath Sworn to be exact which means he could not harm me in any way possible either directly or indirectly. 

It would physically hurt him to do so and since Sirius is the Lord and I am his godson I have Heir Rights.That is how I am Heir Black, Draco of the Noble House of Malfoy." 

Hadrian ended with a smile.Draco was gobsmacked.If all what Hadrian had told him was true then his father was really screwed because his father had to pay a life debt back to Sirius and if Sirius played his card correctly then the Malfoys would be even poorer than the Weasleys. 

Amelia walked in at that moment. 

"Hadrian, Sirius would like to talk to you.He would like to thank you for all the effort you had put into trying to get him free." 

Hadrian followed Amelia into the other room. 

There were a pair of blue eyes following Hadrian with curiosity. 

She was Daphne Greengrass and she decided right there and then that she would try and learn about the enigma known as Hadrian Potter. 

Sirius saw Hadrian walking over with Amelia. 

When the five year old saw him, he ran to hug the older man. 

Sirius returned the hug. 

He had not felt so happy since the day that Hadrian was born. 

His godson freed him with the help of Amelia. 

He had done what he had failed to do. 

"Hadrian, I want to know what you think about this.Do you want to live with me?It's completely fine by me if you don't want to but the option is still there-" 

Sirius was interrupted by Hadrian. 

"Yes I would love to!" 

He then began jumping around like a little kid, well, a smaller and younger child than himself. 

Hadrian may have had a mental age of twenty-two, he had a physical body of five. 

He was only so happy because this time, Hadrian could accept the offer without having to worry about Sirius going back to Azkaban. 

Last time when they had the chance to get Sirius a trial, Pettigrew escaped but not this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry meets daph and gets a familar

Hadrian stayed at Potter Manor for a month because Sirius needed Mind Healers to help him recover from the traumatic experience at Azkaban. 

Hadrian made Sirius a potion that would help cure the malnutrition that he had suffered in Azkaban. 

After that month was over, Sirius was finally able to join back into normal civilization. 

Sirius and Amelia began to fix the plans for their wedding as soon as he was in optimal health. 

It was going to be a large event with many Lords and Ladies being there and some of the higher up Ministry workers like the Department Heads. 

The wedding soon came. 

Marriage in the magical world was binding; there was no such thing as divorce. 

It was as simple as that. 

After Sirius and Amelia took their vows and kissed, people went to congratulate them and wish them a happy marriage. 

Daphne Greengrass has been observing Hadrian just like she had one month ago when Hadrian proved his claim to being Heir Black. 

She noticed that Draco Malfoy was walking towards her as was Hadrian. 

Hadrian walked a little faster than Draco and reached Daphne before he did. 

"Heiress Greengrass." 

He placed his lips on her knuckle as was proper pureblood manners. 

"Heir Potter, how are you feeling on this splendid day?" 

She asked the jet-black haired boy. 

"I feel brilliant, thank you for asking. May I ask you to a dance milady?" 

He gave a slight bow. 

"Yes, you may." 

She gave a smile to him. 

So the pair danced for a while and Hadrian smirked at Draco's face, something the blonde-haired ferret noticed. 

He left the two alone in a fit of rage. 

The two children became friends that day as they both found the other to be interesting and they would need to learn more about in the future. 

That night Amelia and Sirius were busy creating the new Heir Black. 

And they made so much noise in Hadrian's honest opinion. 

When they got up for breakfast the next day, Hadrian decided to bring it up by pretending to be tired. 

Hadrian yawned to show he was tired and waited for Amelia or Sirius to ask the question. 

"Hadrian did you not sleep after last night?" 

Amelia asked the five-year-old. 

"Well Amelia to answer your question, it is quite hard to sleep when you know your cousin and his wife are creating Heir Black." 

Amelia understood the innuendo and Sirius, who was drinking tea, spat it all out. 

They both turned a shade of red that would've made the Weasleys and Godric Gryffindor proud. 

Sirius coughed and cleared his throat. 

"You could have at least put a silencing charm on the door. All I heard was Amelia screaming and then you moaning Sirius. I do not want to hear you going to your activities again." 

He then gave them a smirk, ate his breakfast and left to go to Potter Library where he would spend the next hour practicing his Family Magic. 

He heard Amelia casting some spells in the other room. 

"Colloportus!Muffliato!" 

Then there was silence. 

'It seems they took my suggestion into consideration.' 

He smirked. They were probably doing their business right about now and Hadrian was happy that he didn't have to hear any of it. 

The five-year-old decided to go to Greengrass Manor which Daphne had told him about in lots of detail. 

Hadrian floo'd over to the Greengrass Estate. 

Lord Cygnus Greengrass was at the Ministry with his wife, Lady Cecilia Greengrass, they were attending a Ministry event which left Daphne and her little sister Astoria at home with their house-elves, Tipsy and Tommy. 

Tommy was Daphne's grandmother's elf before she passed away while Tipsy was given to Astoria by their grandfather who passed away when Daphne was three and Astoria was one. 

Hadrian found Daphne wandering around the garden, admiring the flowers as he walked towards her. 

She still had no idea that Hadrian was there, so he thought it would be a good idea to scare her. 

He crept up slowly and silently behind and prepared himself. 

"Boo!" 

Daphne jumped and screamed. 

She fell over after she landed on her feet and lost her balance. 

"Hadrian! Why did you scare me like that?!" 

Hadrian gave an innocent smile. Daphne continued giving him her death glare. 

Hadrian offered his hand to the blue-eyed girl. 

She still glared at him but her expression softened when he gave that innocent smile. 

She could not stay mad at him with that smile of his. 

"Sorry." 

Hadrian said sincerely. 

"That stupid male walker, he made me lose my food!" 

The colorful snake behind Daphne exclaimed. 

"Let me eat him instead!" 

The snake was about to jump at Hadrian but he heard what the snake was saying. 

"Please don't eat me. I am sorry for scaring your prey away but don't eat me." 

If snakes could widen their eyes then the snake would have. 

"A speaker!" 

The snake announced. 

"Forgive me, Master, if I knew you were a speaker I would not have been so ignorant." 

Hadrian forgave the snake. 

"May I ask your name and type?" 

Hadrian asked the snake. 

"My name is Sythia and I am a breed of the Muggle most poisonous, the Inland Taipan, the Nundu and the great and ancient basilisk of Herpo the Foul. He is the first basilisk breeder and speaker to ever exist. He is also the creator of foul magic called Horcruxes which is the polar opposite of a Soul Bond." 

Though Hadrian had already known this, he was still surprised that someone actually created the darkest magic possible. 

But then again sorcerers were more powerful than your average wizard and anyone born before the 11th Century was much more powerful compared to now. 

It was all because of the purebloods trying to 'keep the blood pure'.They were producing more and more squibs and if it didn't change in the next decade or so then the whole of Wizarding Britain would be extinct of any witches and wizards 

There was also the fact that Magical Britain was the most underdeveloped magical state. 

All the other magical countries had found ways to keep up with the Muggles of their country. 

Britain was the only exception because as long as prejudiced purebloods ruled in the Wizengamot, there could be no changes and improvements done to the country. 

Daphne watched in shock as Hadrian hissed at the snake which hissed back. 

The same snake that was about to attack him five minutes ago. 

She asked Hadrian how he spoke to the snake which was going to be a long discussion. 

Flashback 

When Hadrian went to Gringott's, he claimed his Heirships. 

It was also that same day that he found out that the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Granger had been stealing money from him and it was not just Molly, it was Ron and Ginny. 

One of those was his best friend until he discovered the truth and the other he thought he loved until he found out that it was superficial through the use of love potions. 

Hadrian had been surprised by the amount of Heirships he had. 

Name: Hadrian James Sirius Potter 

Age:5 

Heir of: 

Potter (Paternal) 

Black (Paternal) 

Gaunt (Maternal no Lordship or Heirship) 

Slytherin (Maternal) 

Gryffindor (Maternal) 

Peverell (Paternal and Maternal) 

Magical Blood Status: 

Pureblood 

Blood Status: 

Pureblood 

Monetary Value in all Vaults: 

975 Million Galleon 

800,000 Sickles 

245,098 Knuts 

Marriage Contracts: 

House Potter to House Greengrass (to be married by the eighteenth birthday of either Heir) 

Abilities: 

Voice Projection 

Blocks and Potions: 

Compulsion to follow 'Light' members 

Love Potion to Ginerva Weasley (to be activated on 16th Birthday) 

Compulsion to become friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger 

Half of Magical Capability blocked by A.P.B.W.D 

Magical Strength: 

1875 (half of true magical capability) 

Third Class Sorcerer 

End Flashback 

Hadrian kept the secret of him being a Goblin General secret, for now, deciding to keep it like that until such time he needs to inform her. 

Hadrian took Sythia as his bonded familiar and because when his second year came around he would need to kill the basilisk. 

To become bonded and have a familiar, the magical creature would need to bite you and have some of your own blood in their system. 

This blood that is given to them would then make it so they are much more powerful and it depended on the person the creature was bonded to. 

When Sythia bit Hadrian, she became as powerful as Hadrian was when he would reach his full potential and magical capabilities. 

So at this point and time, Sythia was twice as powerful as Hadrian but since Hadrian had the venom of Sythia in his system, he would be immune to all poisons. 

It also increased his magical potential by a quarter of its full strength.

**Author's Note:**

> this is crossposted on wattpad under the username @mevelynn01
> 
> I've always known that Fleamont and Euphemia Potter were Harry's grandparents but I prefer Charlus and Dorea because through Dorea, Harry would have some relation to the Black family and would make him second cousins with Sirius,Narcissa,Bella and Andromeda.It also gives him claim to the Black family Heirship and that's why I make that change in all my stories.


End file.
